


The First Time I Saw Him

by Leopardfrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardfrost/pseuds/Leopardfrost
Summary: V short, smol oneshot featuring Yamaguchi running a flower store and meeting Tsukkishima.Forgive me if theres something I can work on, it's just something I wrote with a tad of inspiration ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	The First Time I Saw Him

I remember it clearly. He walked into the flower boutique, almost like a shadow. He was there, but his presence didn’t fully register. I shook my head, and made myself pay attention to him. He gently stroked the leaves of a flower at the entrance of the store with thin, long fingers. His eyes, although partly hidden by the lenses of black-rimmed glasses, showed intelligence and alertness. He noticed I was inspecting him, and I quickly went back to fiddling with a potted plant on the counter, a blush rising up my cheeks. He silently approached the counter, and I kept my attention on the plant in front of me. Well, I tried to. The devil looming in front me was quite attractive, his pale skin seeming to shine in the soft lighting of the store. He leant on the counter, and pulled a pair of white and gray coloured headphones off his ears. I lifted my head slowly to look at him, as he was standing over me, obviously wanting to start up a conversation. He didn’t speak though, just stared down at me, as if expecting me to ask a question instead.  
“W-what are you... listening to?” I ask smalley, after a short silence. The blush previously evident on my cheeks had died down minimally, but was slowly creeping back.  
“Legendary Lovers, by Katy Perry,” he replies, eyes softening. I struggle to maintain eye contact, as my eyes constantly dart between his (which are staring back at mine) and the now very interesting counter beneath me.  
I repeat the line that’s burned into the minds of every store clerk. “Is there something… you need or want? Just ask me if you need something…”.  
“Which one is your favourite?” the handsome devil asks. He’s looked away, and is scanning the shelves of various potted greenery.  
If possible, my cheeks burn even more.  
“I don’t really have a favourite… but I can tell you what I like,” I reply shyly, a smile peeking at the corners of my mouth.  
“I’d like that,” the unnamed devil replies. A sly smile forms on his face, causing him to gently shut his slightly sparkling eyes.


End file.
